1st Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies * Comedy Bang Productions * 19 Entertainment * 20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1: Pilot - January 3, 2005 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 1IOP01) #Episode 2: Very Bad Things - January 10, 2005 Written by: Simon Fuller and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 1IOP02) #Episode 3: Howard Learns the Pacific Tragedy On Its Own - January 17, 2005 Written by: Ricky Blitt, Directed by: Dan Povenmire (Production Code: 1IOP03) #Episode 4: The Tripps, Me and PC Guy - January 24, 2005 Written by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: Sarah Frost (Production Code: 1IOP04) #Episode 5: Most Chicks Won't Eat Veal - January 31, 2005 Written by: Paul Lieberstein, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 1IOP05) #Episode 6: Tons of Chicks May Want to Eat Veal Just as They Eat - January 31, 2005 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Cyndi Tang-Loveland (Production Code: 1IOP06) #Episode 7: The Son Watches a Neighbor Next Door - February 7, 2005 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 1IOP07) #Episode 8: Flower Pedal For Your Thoughts - February 14, 2005 Written by: David X. Cohen and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 1IOP10) #Episode 9: Howard's Active Imagination - February 21, 2005 Written by: Christy Stratton, Directed by: Chuck Klein (Production Code: 1IOP08) #Episode 10: Danny's Identifying Password - February 28, 2005 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 1IOP09) #Episode 11: For the Love of Hearts, Give Me Some Almonds! - February 28, 2005 Written by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 1IOP11) #Episode 12: PC Guy Delivers His Sister's Toy - March 14, 2005 Written by: Paul Lieberstein, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 1IOP12) #Episode 13: Brian Knows Best - March 21, 2005 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Dominic Polcino (Production Code: 1IOP13) #Episode 14: Betty, Betsy, Belcher - March 28, 2005 Teleplay by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Story by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 1IOP14) #Episode 15: Do Marbles Shape Like Peas? - April 4, 2005 Written by: Ken Goin, Directed by: Cyndi Tang-Loveland (Production Code: 1IOP17) #Episode 16: Roofer at the Top - April 25, 2005 Written by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: Sarah Frost (Production Code: 1IOP15) #Episode 17: Blood and Sauce - May 2, 2005 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 1IOP16) #Episode 18: PC Guy is a Fraud - May 9, 2005 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 1IOP18) #Episode 19: The Centennial Mirror - May 16, 2005 Written by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 1IOP19) #Episode 20: Howard is Awesome - May 23, 2005 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 1IOP20) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete First Season'' launched in DVD April 17, 2007 (Region 1), August 14, 2007 (Region 2) and December 18, 2007 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)